Babylon
by Theresa471
Summary: Sometime taking place after My Struggles II. Mulder and Scully are sent on a special case given by Skinner.


"Babylon" Revised

A.D. Skinner was in his office late this evening going over the reports on all of his agents. Including Fox Mulder and Dana Scully with the X Files a long time.

When he had received the final report on the disappearance on Robert. He'd marked it down as closed for the X Files, and just go on to the next case.

He'd asked the both agents. Including with John Doggett and his wife Monica Reyes to discuss the death of a priest that was found hung. inside his quarters up state Ct, in Danbury. Some three days ago.

The coroner was unable to figure out just how he actually died. Even if it showed. He choked himself.

This was a classic X File. Agent John Doggett was just coming into the F.B.I. building with Monica. When he was stopped by several of the agents asking for his judgement on a basketball game that is on tonight.

His wife looked at him, as if he was crazy with the choice of team to bet against.

Once he was done with them. They continued on to A.D.  
Skinner's office. Inside the elevator she looked at him really strange. He looks over at her. "What?" He says before walking out of the elevator at a quicken pace.

"That was a stupid choice John. To say to those men on who to bet. Since they are the under dog at the moment." Since he'd no idea. She follow these things in the newspaper.

"Really John. I guess you don't know me all that well after all this time."

"I do Monica. I just can't see you following the bookie's for when it comes to the odds on any sports."

"Well any rate John. Skinner is waiting for us. I just hope Mulder and Scully make it in time. After he just was getting out of the hospital after having those hallucinations, and seeing the Lone Gunmen was really freaky!"

"When it comes to Fox Mulder his whole entire life has been freaky to say the least!"

At the Danbury County Medical Examiner

Dr. Winston Agar age 64 years old. He has never seen anything like it in his life. There was nothing to show just what exactly killed the priest. The ropes weren't that tight to have him choked to death in the first place.

He made his report to the local police and F.B.I., He goes to place the body into the cooler until someone claims the body to be buried.

Now that everyone is here. Skinner is finally able to be talking to all four of his agents in his office. He went over the details. Including having received the latest report from the medical examiner Dr. Winston Agar.

"Mulder and Scully will be going to speak with the medical examiner. While John and Monica will speak with the church official in Danbury. And ask questions on how he's been behaving the past few months."

" A. . Why did you find it strange that the priest hung himself? Fox Mulder asked with his usual curiosity for when it comes to things like this.

"Because he didn't died from hanging himself. Mulder the rope was loose. When the police arrived to be the strange part of it."

"And it's going to be our job to find out why in the first place?"

Having to be looking at Scully for help on this one. Despite every thing that has been going on between the both of them now. In the romance department, Scully's mother passing away, and himself just getting out of the hospital.

"Yes. Mulder to answer your question. Now all of you get out of here. It's late. I need to get some sleep before. I need to speak with Kersh in the morning." He replied getting all flustered.

/  
The next day.

Mulder waking up Scully from a warm bed. Even though she wanted more to make her entire body tingle with excitement from the several orgasms. She suffered because of him.

He'd just came out of the shower with just a towel around his waste.  
To have her adrenaline running once again. However there was no time to play around with a case that needed to be solved.

"You know Fox. Your a real party pooper at times. But this time, I will abide by your rules and go get ready." She gets out of the bed, completely nude to head into the shower. Assuming there was hot water left.

They had a long ride ahead of them for which both of them will be taking turns in driving.

Later in the afternoon

And having to arrived at the Danbury county medical examiner's.

Mulder and Scully goes to look for Dr. Winston Agar. When they find him.  
He's in the medical bay working on another body had just came in from the police,.Having been killed in a very bad car crash on the Danbury turnpike 95.

" . I am special agent Dana Scully and Fox Mulder of the F.B.I., We are here to check on the body of Father James O' Malley. We understand that he was not choked to death with your examination?" Scully says to the Dr. reading the file.

Dr. Agar looks up from the body to answer the question. "Yes. That's right.  
I will take you to see the body in the cooler."

He takes them into another room for where all of the bodies are placed,  
once they 'd been worked on.

When he pulls out the door and the slab. There was nothing inside but a Devil's pitchfork and a note that says. The pastor was due to go to hell for all of his "sins."

Fox Mulder, Dr. Agar and Dana Scully just could not believe it. This was a true X-Files after all.

They decided to stop off for something to eat before heading back to the F.B.I.  
office.

While ordering food at the restaurant. Scully was stlll shaking her head at the entire situation. "Mulder. How would you explain it to A.D. Skinner with this one?" While sensing his hesitation with answering the question.

"We don't. Scully. Let's eat before our food gets cold and our patience. I just can't wait to get you back into bed once again."

She would just roll her eyes at him during this time. And before taking a bite of her food.


End file.
